Technology of Literacy
Technologies of Literacy Language is a powerful way of understanding the world around us and for centuries, the ability to understand the written text have been a medium for people to gain a greater depth of knowledge and understand to the world they live in. As time advances, different technologies create innovations that alter the way in which we relate to our environment, changing our perception of space. The process of writing have created many possibilities that enhance our comprehension of the world. In studying these technological advancement, we explore the means in which advancement in societies has spur on the development of necessary media technology to keep abreast with the changing society, looking specifically at three major developments that revolutionize literacy. In each of these technology, we look into how they alter the way in which literature or media pieces are expresses to us and how an individual interacts with these technologies: #Creation of an Alphabet #Invention of the Printing Press #Digitalization of Communication: Internet Interestingly, each technology is a by-product of the preceding one, the outcome of advancement of the system. But the factors are different, with different users using it, writers with different intentions and different readers comprehending these information in different ways. Why a Wiki? Wikipedia is an online free encyclopedia conceived in 2001 with 18 million articles written collaboratively by volunteers around the world. In many ways, it is a perfect example to demonstrate the many unique features of this new digital age and technology of literacy. Users : Wikipedia can be written and edited by anyone with access to the site. In the same way, all the websites on the internet can be accessed, or even created by anyone with a computer and network, greatly increasing the number of writers and readers of the information. As a result, the authority to published information or credibility of a source must be more critical accessed. Augmented Information : Wikipedia displays information in a non-linear way. We are able to select the information we want to read about and access information at every level of knowledge. In the same way, the internet is a large pool of knowledge linked together by networks and users, and information is displayed in parts. Selective Information : As a result of its non-linear organization, readers have the ability to chose which section of the article they want to read, or what articles they wish to access in Wikipedia. In the same way, we can type words and allow the search engine to narrow down the websites to those in which we are interested in and completely neglect other parts which do not attract our interest. : : Major Developments Writing System: Alphabet Creation of a writing system provided a uniform mean of communication between people of different communities and was vital in aiding socio-economical changes Printing Press The invention of the Printing Press provided us with a quicker and cheaper solution of creating books, which allowed more people to afford them and brought literacy to people of many social classes. Internet: Digitalization of Communication The proliferation of the internet revolutionized communication, creating a more interactive way in which a large amount of writers and readers were able to easily present and obtain a vast amount of knowledge that continued to bridge physical space among us. Time Line This time line shows us the notable technologies that contributed to the development of a communication method and in turn provided the technology for the advancement of media to where we see it today Conclusion: Effects of Technological Advances Technological Advancements change to way in which we understand and comprehend knowledge. Not only are our sources of information altered from 'people of authority' to mass users, but the content of the information itself changes with each development. Even as physical space around us remains the same, and time continues in its flux regardless of events, the way in which we have come to perceive and relate to time and space changes as a result of these technologies. Time The creation of a writing system provides us with a greater accuracy and uniformed manner in which we understand the flow of time. This is because the recording of time is contemporary with the events that occur. A uniform mean of communication also increased the efficiency and time it takes for us to undertake businesses and social activities. Time was further condensed with the invention of the printing press. The ability to share a large amount of information in a short period of time increased the accessibility of knowledge. As we move into the Internet revolution, information can now be simultaneously accessed and shared through fast networks of data transfer and communication methods. Space As we move from inclusive communities to larger ones, a common writing system extended our circle of acquaintances and allow the transition from a hunter-gatherer society where human were self-sufficient to a more inter-dependent one. The invention of the printing press was especially vital in society's transition from feudalism to merchantilism, bridging social class divides by providing the general population with easier access to knowledge and information. The Internet revolutionized our perception of space by creating a new virtual space characterized by networks and a large pool of knowledge and users. Bibliography Alleyne, Richard. “God is not the Creator, claims academic.” The Telegraph. ''8 October 2009. Web. 15 April 2011. Ament, Phil. "History of the Printing Press - Invention of the Printing Press" ''The Great Idea Finder - Celebrating the Spirit of Innovation. Web. 6 April 2011. Bellis, Mary. "Johannes Gutenberg - Printing Press." Inventors. Web. 6 April 2011. Boone, Jon. “UN staff killed in Afghanistan amid protests over Qur’an burning.” The Guardian. 1 April 2011. Web. 15 April 2011. Diringer, David. The Alphabet: A Key to a History of Mankind. New York: Philosophical Library Inc., 1949. Gates, Bill.'' Shaping the Internet Age. USA: Internet Policy Institution, 2000. Web. 8 April 2011 < http://www.microsoft.com/presspass/exec/billg/writing/shapingtheinternet.mspx> Forte, Andrea. ''Learning in Public: Information Literacy and Participatory Media. Georgia: Georgia Institute of Technology, 2009. Web. 8 April 2011. < http://smartech.gatech.edu/jspui/bitstream/1853/29767/1/forte_andrea_200908_phd.pdf> Gromov, Gregory. Roads and Crossroads of the Internet. ''Computer Magazines, Netvalley. Web. 12 April 2011. <''http://www.netvalley.com/cgi-bin/intval/net_history.pl?chapter=1> Kreis, Steven. "The Printing Press"'' 'The History Guide''. '''Web. 6 April 2011. ' Litherland, Neal. "How the Printing Press Changed the World | EHow.com." ''EHow | How to Videos, Articles & More - Trusted Advice for the Curious Life | EHow.com. Web. 6 Apr. 2011. . Van De Mieroop, Marc. A History of the Ancient Near East ca. 3000-323 B.C. Oxford: Blackwell Publishing Ltd., 2004. Veltman, Kim H. Understanding New Media: Augmented Knowledge and Culture. Canada: University of Calgary Press, 2006. Category:Browse Category:Time Line